Earth is in Danger Again
by Astronomy Geek
Summary: Nita and Kit's day was boring... until they got the news that the Lone One brought meteors into their galaxy heading toward Earth. Nita and Kit to the rescue!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own the Young Wizard characters…too bad. They are Diane Duane's.**

**A/N: Hope you like it. Please Read and Review!**

**EARTH IS IN DANGER…AGAIN!**

Chapter One

The day was a plain ole' boring Tuesday, especially for two students in the ninth grade. Nita Callahan was sitting in Language Arts class and had already finished the assignment with 20 minutes to spare. Kit Rodriguez was just as bored as his friend. He needed to write a summary of the day's topics in Science and had also finished.

Just when Kit's head was starting to droop from boredom and being tired, he heard a voice. "Kit…I'm bored."

Kit smiled as he heard Nita talk inside of his head. Now, most people would have thought that Kit needed serious help if he had heard his friend talk inside of his own head, but for some it was a normal occurrence; well, if you were a wizard.

"Your not alone there Neets," said Kit to Nita telepathically. "Sanchez gave an assignment that only took me 10 minutes."

"Well…," said Nita, who was thinking of what to do for the next half hour of class, "do you want to--" but Nita did not get a chance to finish for another telepathic voice interrupted their conversation.

"Hello? Hello! Emergency! S.O.S! Kit, are you there?" said a hurried, anxious voice. The voice was unmistakably their wizard friend Darryl.

"Whoa, Darryl, calm down. I'm here and so is Nita. What's up?" said Kit. He was a little nervous on what his young friend was so anxious about.

"Guys," Darryl said quickly. He sounded _really_ nervous now. "Okay…long story short, but the Lone One is _really_ mad at human wizards, so he--OH MAN!"

Kit became rigid in his seat and his eyes widened. Something had happened to his friend and it did not sound good. The teacher, Mr. Sanchez, noticed Kits' sudden behavior and called from the front of the room, "Mr. Rodriguez…are you alright?" Kit paid no attention.

"Darryl…Darryl…are you there? Are you okay?" said Nita, who was now beginning to panic.

"What do you think--" Kit began to say to Nita, but was interrupted Darryl.

"GUYS!" said Darryl, who had real panic in his voice and began speaking so quickly that Kit and Nita could barely understand him. "METEORS ARE HEADING TOWARD EARTH! Some are the size of Pluto! The Lone One somehow pulled them from another galaxy and flung them into OURS! Wizards are coming from all over and are trying to stop them from hitting us. WE NEED ALL OF THE HELP WE CAN GET! I'm with the others, NOW GET OFF OF YOUR BUTTS AND HELP US! We can't get them all!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Young Wizards are not mine!**

**A/N: Hope the chapter is good. Dai Stiho'!**

Chapter Two

Nita stood up and immediately ran toward the classroom door, side--stepping around the desks, until Ms. Greene's voice rang through the class, "Miss Callahan, where do you think you are going?"

Nita then noticed that every one of her classmates was staring at her. She thought of saying that she needed to go the bathroom--wait,_ that's a lie_--oh man, wizards can't lie! But she did not need an excuse, for there was a sudden _CRASH! _Girls screamed, and even some of the boys, too. Everyone looked at the floor between the students' desk and their teachers'. There was smoke rising from the floor and everyone could see a rock about the size of a softball imbedded into the tiled flooring and there was a hole in the ceiling. _Oh no,_ thought Nita, _not good, not good, **not good!**_ She then ran to the door, pushed it open and sprinted out, turned left and ran down the hallway. Up ahead, she saw Kit sprinting down that same hallway, frantically trying to find an empty corridor. Unfortunately, there was always at least one student down that way! Nita and Kit would sometimes exit the cafeterias' side door and 'beam-me-up-Scotty' next to the trash dumpsters. They did not need to go out there for the cafeteria would be good enough. Nita followed Kits' kicking sneakers and pushed the swinging doors to the cafeteria that Kit had pushed 20 seconds earlier.

Kit knew someone was chasing him, so he quickly invaded his pursuers mind to find that it was Nita. Kit, unlike Nita, did not have a meteorite crash through his classroom, but right when Darryl left, he quickly said, "Mr. Sanchez, I'm not feeling so well--may I go to the bathroom?" and without waiting for an answer he ran out of the room and took a right and sprinted to the cafeteria. This was actually the truth; Kit did not feel so well. He felt a bit sick at the thought of meteorites hitting earth at about 200 mph and some were the size of Pluto!

Kit pushed the swinging cafeteria doors out of the way and ran down the middle isle between the metal tables and skidded to a halt; his sneakers squeaked loudly and it echoed. He had heard something. A small, distant sound was coming from above. It was…something. Kit looked up, but only saw the white ceiling. He couldn't identify what the noise was, but he then heard Nita bang the doors open. He spun around and told her to be quiet.

Nita did not know why Kit was trying to be quiet and staring at the ceiling when he should be getting his manual out. But Nita knew that, whatever it was, it was important, for Kit had that look of determination that he would often get when he was trying to solve a particularly hard problem in Algebra.

Nita could not hear anything unusual, but Kit could tell it was getting louder. He wanted to know what it was, and if it was something else that the Lone One wanted to throw in to make the whole planetary disaster worse. Then it was loud enough to tell what it was. It was a voice. _Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Faster, faster, faster!_ It was something that was coming, and just like it wanted, it was coming fast. Kit turned around a bit; his eyes still glued to the ceiling, but they followed his body movement. Kit knew that it was coming toward Nita.

Then…_CRASH!_ Something came bursting through the ceiling. Nita wasn't fast enough to put up a shield spell from her bracelet because she was still staring a Kit, but it did not matter because Kit already did. The thing hit the bubble-like shield with a _bang _and dented it. The thing then rolled off and hit the floor with a _thunk. _Kit leaned against the nearest table, drained from the use of wizardry; as usual.

Kit released the spell over a startled Nita and walked over to the big, smoking black thing that was now resting on the white floor. Kit heard the thing say: _Whoa! That was awesome!_ Sometimes, Kit did not always like to hear inanimate objects talk, but, he couldn't help it.

_Oh no,_ thought Kit, as his heart started to beat harder and louder._ They're already coming…_

The thing was a meteorite about the size of a soccer ball, and it left a gapping hole in the ceiling. The two students then heard a loud, high pitched _BEEEEEEEEEEEEP_ing noise: the fire alarm. Apparently more rocks were falling all over the school. They heard running footsteps coming closer to the cafeteria; this was where the students were to 'take cover'. Students usually go outside when they hear the alarm, but it wouldn't be very wise to go outside when rocks fall from the sky. _Duh._

"Thanks for the shield," said Nita to Kit, and they then ran to the side door and pushed it open. At least the dumpster was still unoccupied.

_Your welcome, _muttered the angry door handle. They didn't answer it. Nita had heard that remark because she often had heated discussions with door knobs, especially the one for her sisters' room. Then the door closed quickly and loudly for it was angry at them, too.

They found themselves next to the dirty dumpster with dirty, flaking blue paint. Nita noticed a tomcat staring at them from atop dumpster, but ignored it. They reached to their right and their forearms disappeared into empty space: their portable storage unit, you could say. They quickly sorted through all of their junk and pulled out their names in the Speech. They then drew Speech symbols in a circle into the dirty concrete floor and attached their glowing names into the destination that they had written. They quickly checked each others' names and stepped into the circle. They began to recite the well memorized statements would allow them to go to the moon. The last thing the cat saw and heard from the noisy humans was a _BANG! _and they disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: 'Young Wizards' are not mine! They are Diane Duane's.**

**A/N: Enjoy! **

Chapter 3

Nita and Kit landed on the moon out of breath. The wizards were in a bubble full of air and were standing on the white powdery surface of their usual meeting spot. With their hands on their knees, trying to catch their lost breath, they did not see a huge speeding rock coming toward their bubble. If Kit was concentrating to his surroundings, then he would have heard the meter say, _Watch out; I can't stop!_ No matter, for Nita looked up and saw the rock heading toward them.

"Kit, MOVE!" cried Nita. She then started to shove Kit backwards and out of range of the hurtling rock.

Kit looked up at the thing that was freaking Nita out and his eyes widened again. He obeyed Nita's command by turning around and sprinting away with Nita at his heels. Their bubble followed the teens and was out of range of the meter when it hit the moon (_OUCH!_) and became imbedded into the rocky surface. They felt the rock impact the surface and the shock sent wild vibrations up their legs and they lost their balance and slid on the white surface. White dust swirled all around; blocking their vision, but none of it entered their bubble.

"We need to get off of here and help out!" said Kit. He stood up and paid no attention to the white dust on his jeans. He then reached right and his arm disappeared. Nita copied her friend (_Man, I need to clean this out!) _and grabbed her manual. They then began to ask the white dust of the moon to lift them up and allow them to travel in the emptiness of space. Yet again, they were out of breath, but this time, Kits' head started to ache and he began to see double, and Nita began to shake and feel sick. _Not good,_ thought Kit,_ we need to get up there fast or else we'll pass out before we can do any good!_ Nita heard this comment of Kits' and agreed.

The wizards mentally commanded their bubble to lift up and out of the dust. Some white dust pushed them up and out of the white cloud. The sight that met their wide and stunned eyes made them gasp in awe and in horror. _Oh no, _thought Nita._ This is bad…_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own the Young Wizards characters! **

**A/N: Review please! I love it when my readers review…even if they're bad!**

Chapter 4

They were standing on white dust and looked into the black emptiness around. There were stars behind them and wizards and deadly meteors ahead of them.****

"Okay," said Kit, "You take the left and I'll take the right. Go!"

Nita pushed on the left side of the bubble and Kit pushed on the right. The bubble then began to split. When they had their own individual bubbles, they went to their places.

Nita saw wizards blast the bigger meteors into little pebbles, but when they did that, they collapsed in their bubbles, almost unconscious; they were sucked dry of their energy. This might not have scared Nita too, too badly if they were all older like Tom or Carl, for older wizards were less powerful, but, they were mostly young wizards.

Nita then saw meteors of all sizes heading toward her and Earth. She figured that if blasting them apart one-by-one was tiring, then they were all in trouble. Then, a sudden thought popped into her head, like her bubble.

She then mentally commanded her bubble to shoot forward. Nita spread her feet apart in the stance that her sister used before she was about to punch her, to stand upright while the bubble zoomed ahead. She knew that this was probably a suicidal attempt at saving Earth, but she had to try.

_Kit,_ she thought while her bubble approached the incoming meteors and some wizards,_ I'm going to the edge of the galaxy and try to create a black hole to get them all. If I don't make it, I want you to know that you're the best Kit. _It pained her to say good-bye to her partner. Then she got a reply from her El Nino:

_Nita, I'm coming with you, _Kit firmly thought back._ I'm not letting you do this alone! Anyway…you're the best too._

Nita smiled and saw Kit to her far right, also in Dairine's stance. She then looked ahead and saw the rocks heading toward her bubble. There were so many; there were massive ones all around, and in-between those were smaller ones. It looked like a tidal wave of rocks heading toward the two teens with little space for entrance that was rock-free.

Other wizards looked at them as they sped by. Nita heard some of them tell her in mind-touch that she was in danger; she was getting too close. _I'm already in danger, pal, thanks for noticing! _replied Nita angrily. Closer and closer they came to the rock wall that moved closer and closer to their home planet.

With one last look at each other, they plunged into the rocks.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Not my characters! They're Diane Duane's! **

**A/N: Enjoy…and review if you want.**

Chapter 5

Left, right, up, hard left, right, on and on they weaved between the meteors. They could feel the shear size of the bigger ones as they zoomed by. If Kit looked up at the biggest ones, he'd hurt his neck trying to see the top.

But, they couldn't avoid them all. Some of the smaller ones bounced off of their shields and some would leave a tiny dent, which they didn't bother to repair. Every time a zooming pebble or rock hit their shield, they would gasp; it hurt their head to trying to keep the shield up. Kit began to feel light-headed and he was turning a sickly green. Nita's vision was becoming fuzzy and she was shaking uncontrollably. The two wizards were being sucked dry of their energy like the others.

Kit figured that they were traveling at around 100 mph, and had been in the meteor shower for only about 3 minutes, but he couldn't see black space anywhere. He had to quickly move right to avoid a rock about the size of a sports car, but there was another one waiting for him. He pulled a sharp left, but collided with one the size of his school desk. His bubble bounced back with a huge crack in its side. Kit felt his head begin to throb, and he was gasping for breath. He had no energy left to control his bubble, and another meteor was heading for him…

Nita saw Kit just ahead of her. She was impressed with his quick reflexes, but was terrified when she saw him sage to his knees and elbows after a collision with a big one. She quickly got out of the way of a rock and flew up to meet him. She pushed her bubble into his and the two fussed together.

"Kit…Kit, get up," pleaded an exhausted Nita. Their joined bubble zoomed onward. "Kit?" She knelt down to him and found him breathing heavily, his eyes glazed over, and was a pale green color in the face. Nita looked up and commanded the bubble to move up. The bubble moved, but slowly. It was out of harms way of a rock, when another was right in front of them. _Oh no,_ thought a terrified Nita; she had almost no strength left…


End file.
